Ihre Silberne Kette
by Bunnylein
Summary: Sowy rennt hilfesuchend durch den Wald! Wird sie Hilfe bekommen? Und vielleicht noch mehr? Und von wem? Ich sag nur Draco wird auch noch eine besondere Rolle spielen!


**Ihre silberne Kette!**

Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte immer tiefer in den Dunklen Wald sie wusste nicht mehr wie lange sie schon gerannt war, aber eins wusste sie ganz genau , sie musste hier weg, so schnell sie konnte. Vor was sie davon rannte ? Vor ihren Verfolgern mit den schwarzen wehenden Roben und der verkehrtherumen Sido Maske und Holzstäben in der Hand. Ihre Füße taten schon weh ,ihr Gesicht war zerkratz von den vielen Ästen die ihr immer wieder hart ins Gesicht schlugen. Das Mädchen sah nichts , es war ihr als ob die Dunkelheit sie gefangen genommen hätte. Immer wieder stolperte sie über Wurzel von mächtigen und großen Bäumen oder umgefallenen Bäumen. Das Blut tropfte an ihren zerissenen Klamotten hinunter und hinterließ rote Spuren im Moosigen Boden. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine Kette ,eine Silberne Kette ,ihre Silberne Kette. Wieder stolperte sie über eine dieser mächtigen Wurzeln eines Baumes der bis in den Himmel zu ragen schien. Sie stellte sich darauf ein wieder auf den harten Boden zu fallen , aber nichts geschah sie fiel in weiches, nasses Gras das auf einen hohen Hügel wuchs. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich an der Wurzel fest zu halte um nicht den Hügel hinunter zu rutschen, sie schaffte es aber nicht ihre Hände klitten an der durch geweichten Wurzel ab, so rollte sie den Hügel hinunter. Immer wieder rollte sie über Steine die ihren Körper aufschürften. Der Hügel schien ihr als ob er niemals enden würde, immer weiter rollte sie den. Endlich unten angekommen schlug sie mit voller wucht und mit ihren ganzen Körper wieder einen riesigen Stein. Plötzlich sah sie nur noch schwarz vor Augen (obwohl sie die ganze Zeit schwarz vor Augen gesehen hatte, sah sie jetzt auf einmal ein noch dunkleres schwarz), dieses schwarz fing an sich immer schneller vor ihren Augen zu drehen, auf einmal wurde ihr schlecht und ihre Augenlieder fielen zu.

**Als sie wieder aufwachte war es immer noch nicht hell geworden, aber heller als zuvor. Sie blickte sich um. Sie sah ein großes Haus das einen Schloss glich, _´Von diesen Schloss habe ich ja noch nie gehört! Wo bin ich denn hier gelandet?´_ Sowy richtete sich auf und schaute auf den Stein, auf den sie draufgerollt war. Ein Stein war das aber nicht, das sah eher aus wie ein Mann der auf einen Besen zu reiten oder fliegen schien. _´Vielleicht ist das so eine Art moderne Kunst!´_ Fragte sich Sowy in Gedanken. Nun schaute sie an ihren Klamotten hinunter. Erstmal erschrak sie, dann kamen die noch frischen und grausamen Erinnerrungen.**

_**Flashback: **_

_**Sowy ging die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer empor, unten saß ihre Mutter vor dem Kamin in einem Sessel und guckte die Abendnachrichten. Sowy öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer und trat ein. Drinnen angekommen schmiss sie sich auf das Bett ´Endlich Wochenende ! Man ich hab kein Bock mehr auf diese öde Schule´. Nun erinnerte sie sich an ihre schlechte Mathearbeit´s Note! Sie rollte mit den Augen und überlegte wann sie ihrer Mutter die Note sagen wollte. Sowy´s Vater hatte sich von ihrer Mutter getrennt als sie noch 6 Jahre alt war ,sie lebte mit ihrer Mutter in einem großen Haus. Ihr Garten war der schönste weit und breit. Es blühten rote Rosen, Nelken ,Narzissen und ab und zu auch Tulpen in allen Farben in dem schönen angelegte Garten. Sowy zog ihren Schlafanzug an , sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihre Nachtisch Uhr und stellte fest das es schon halb zwölf war. Sie ging noch kurz ins Bad um sich zu waschen und die Zähne zu putzen. Sie bewegte sich langsam und von der Müdigkeit getränkt in ihr warmes kuscheliges Zimmer. Sie hockte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und guckte kurz in den Sternenübersäten Himmel empor. Sowy ließ einen Seuftzer von sich und schmiss sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in ihr Bett, deckte sich zu und mummelte sich in ihre warme Decke und schlief ein.**_

**_Plötzlich wurde sie von einem lauten Knall aus ihrem Traum gerissen . ´Was...Was war das?´ Fragte sie sich erschrocken in ihren Gedanken. Sie richtete sich auf und schaute sich um, sie hatte leider Pech und sah nichts .Sowy schmiss die Decke von ihrem Leib runter und stand auf ,ihre Augen hatte sich an die Dunkel endlich gewöhnt, Angst hatte sie noch nicht. Vorsichtig als ob dahinter etwas stände das sie umbringen wolle öffnete sie die Tür und guckte aus ihrem Zimmer hinaus. Sie erschrak ´Was... was... was ist das´, jetzt hatte sie doch Angst. Das was sie sah machte ihr Angst es war als ob... „Ahhhhhhhhh!" ein schrei entfuhr ihren trockenen Lippen . „Mama... Mama... !" Schrie Sowy mit zitternder Stimme und schon im nächste Augenblick stürzte sie zu ihrer Mutter hin. Das Mädchen schüttelte ihre Mutter durch und schrie immer wieder dabei „Mama, Mama, du darfst nicht tot sein... sag doch etwas." Nun konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten und fing an zu weinen. Ihre Tränen kullerten wie aus einem Wasserfall ihre schönen weichen Backen hinunter und tropften auf die Kleider ihrer Mutter. Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte die Treppe hinauf kommen ,ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr schoss nur ein einziger Gedanke durch den Kopf ´Ich muss hier fort bevor ich auch noch sterben werde´! Sie lies ihre Mutter zurück und lief wieder in ihr Zimmer. Einen anderen Ausweg gab es nicht da der, den sie als Mörder ihrer Mutter verdächtigte vom Ausgang unten kam und sie bestimmt nicht an ihn vorbei kommen könnte. Sie öffnete das einzige Fenster ihres Zimmer und schaute die Häuserwand hinab. Man ist das hoch ca. 8 Meter!sie schüttelte ihren Kopf HHier hhhh Hier komme ich doch niemals raus! Aber als sich die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete, guckte sie kurz dorthin und hüpfte an schließenden aus ihrem Fenster._**

_**Der Fall bis zur Erde kam ihr vor als ob er niemals enden wollte. Aber als sie endlich unten ankam prallte sie volle Kanne auf die Erde und zwar mit einem lauten „Peng". Ein Mann rannte an ihr Fenster und guckte runter. Er holte einen langen Stab aus Holz heraus ´Was will er mit einem Stock?´ Plötzlich murmelte der Mann ein Paar Worte und aus dem Stab schoss ein Lichtstrahl ,der Sowy am Arm traf „Auaaaaa!" schrie diese und bemerkte wie Blut aus ihrem Arm raustropfte und in der Erde versickerte, diese zog das Blut wie ein Schwamm auf . Jetzt wusste sie das hier irgendwas nicht mit Rechten Dingen zu ging. Ich muss hier weg! Schoss es ihr abermals durch den Kopf.**_

**_  
Ich bitte um Revwies !Please! Ich denk das nächste Kap. kommt in ca. einer Woche raus!  
Aber bitteeeeeee ganz oft da unten auf den lilanen Knopf drücken !bettel_**

****


End file.
